Room 505
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: What if it turned out different at the mall? Would it all be different? Jisbon, slightly Rigspelt. Post Strawberries and Cream.
1. The Mall

Room 505

"I'll call you back." He hang up. Lisbon felt not good about this. Of course, Jane did this almost every day, but this time, it was different. This time Jane met Red John. She knew for sure.

She looked around her. Grace was sitting next to O'Laughlin. That bastard, he broke her hearth, he destroyed her life.

Madeleine was upstairs, with her kids.

"Madeleine?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to Jane?" Madeleine had to think about that one.

"Madeleine? Please?"

"Alright, fine! Come, follow me." They ran outside. The SAC pds outside were dead. Sure, O'Laughlin shot them too.

"My car!", Lisbon screamed as they ran across the street. They stepped in her car and drove away.

For some reason, Lisbon was worried. She knew what Jane said about Red John, but now she regrets it even more that she didn't pushed him harder on reconsidering that plan.

She saw Hightower was looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye... You know what, I have NO IDEA!"

"Lisbon, you need to calm down!"

"I won't calm down! I need to get to Jane!"

And just when she finished her line, they arrived at the Mall. People were running out. Lisbons hearth broke. Someone shot someone, that was for sure.

She ran inside. Arriving in the center of the mall, she screamed. There was he lying. But not Red John, as she expected, but Jane. She saw someone standing next to him. He was holding a gun, and he ran away. But it didn't matter to Lisbon. All that mattered was the blonde man lying there.

She approached him. He was still breathing. She heard Hightower calling 911.

Lisbon kneeled next to Jane. He looked at her.

Then, all of the sudden, she broke down. She cried. Jane reached out for her face. She held his hand and placed it against her cheek. He smiled. It turned lack. She collapsed.


	2. In The Hospital

Next morning she awoke in a light room. She was in the hospital. She wanted to sit up straight, but she felt someone pushed her back. She looked at who it was. It was Cho.  
>"You need to rest, Boss."<br>"Wh... Where's Jane?" She looked at Cho. In some way he looked terrible.  
>"Boss, no need to worry, he's still in surgery."<br>She felt relieved. She looked around. There sat Rigsby. Rigsby, with Van Pelt in his arms, crying.  
>"I need to see him!", she exclaimed.<br>A doctor entered.  
>"Miss Lisbon, you can't see Mister Jane yet."<br>Lisbon felt angry.  
>"Where is he?" She jumped out of her bed.<br>"Miss Lisbon!", the doctor screamed.  
>"Boss!"<br>She didn't cared how much or hard they screamed. She wanted to see Jane so much.

Running through the corridor, she kept thinking. About what she was about to see; Jane, lying in a bed with tubes stuck into him? Suddenly, she stopped. What was she doing? Did she really want to see him, in this circumstance?  
>She turned around, to see Cho and the doctor running after her.<br>"Miss Lisbon! You can't walk right now!"  
>"Of course I ca...", but her line was cut off when she fell on the floor.<br>"That's enough! You, go back to your room!"  
>Lisbon felt weak, but angry. But the doctor was right. She needed to rest and wait.<p>

Lisbon was thinking. Thinking about what had happened two days ago. It wasn't easy though, much had happened and she didn't know everything. But frankly, she didn't want to know everything. She didn't want to know what Jane had said to Red John and vice versa. She didn't want to know how much she was hurt, that it could almost be her dead. The only thing she wanted to know was if Jane was OK. But she still wasn't allowed to visit him, nobody was. And nobody knew a thing about his situation. He could have been dead, and they wouldn't even know!

Just when Lisbon decided to flee again, a doctor came in.  
>"Miss Teresa, we have good news. You are allowed to visit Mister Patrick now."<br>There were gasps from almost everyone, but especially from Lisbon. She immediately sat up straight, in an attempt to run away, but a nurse entered the room with a wheelchair.  
>"Sorry, Teresa, you're still too weak to walk by yourself."<br>The nurse and Rigsby helped her getting into the wheelchair. Before the nurse exited the room with Lisbon, Rigsby stopped the nurse and said to Lisbon: "Say Hi, from everybody." She just nodded.

In the wheelchair, Lisbon felt strange. Not because of the wheelchair, certainly not. It was because of the circumstances she was in. She felt happy. Happy she was alive. Happy Jane was still alive. But also sad. She realised live would've never been the same after this. But, she didn't knew what was coming.


	3. Forever Together?

"Room 505. That's the same room we used to discover who the Red John mole was."  
>Her stomach turned when she said the words. Red John. That bastard who shot her Jane. He didn't deser- Wait, did she just say HER Jane? She's taking too many naps...<p>

She entered the room. There he was. Patrick Jane, her consultant. He looked up.  
>"Hi Lisbon! Were you missing me?" He said with a big smile. But then he saw the sad face of Lisbon.<br>"Lisbon, are you alright? I was just joking, you see, and I thought that-"  
>"Stop." Lisbon cut him off. She tried to stand, in which she succeeded.<br>"What do you feel?", she asked. Jane looked confused.  
>"Ehm... I think I feel fine, if that is what you-"<br>"No, that's not what I meant."  
>"Well, what did you meant then?"<br>"I meant... Well... What do feel about... Red John? Now that he shot you..." Lisbon saw that he had to think about that question.  
>"I feel... I feel the same as before, I guess." Lisbon felt her hearth drop. That wasn't the answer she wanted.<br>"Then I don't want this anumore. I told you for 3 long years that you should forget about it, but you won't listen to me."  
>"Lisbon, you know I-"<br>"Patrick, I'm sorry, but this is our goodbye then..."  
>She turned around, and felt tears burning up in her eyes.<br>"Lisbon, wait!" She continued walking, not stopping her tears anymore.  
>"Teresa, please... I know how you feel."<br>"No, you don't!"  
>"Yes, I-"<br>"So you know how it feels when the man you're so deeply in love with keeps mourning about his dead wife and child? You know how it feels when you try everything you can think of to make him realize that they aren't coming back by killing the bastard? You know how it feels, huh?" She needed to get out.  
>"Teresa, listen to me!" Jane stepped out of this bed, ran after Lisbon and took her in his arms.<br>"I love you, Teresa, I love you so very much. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. It's true, I didn't realize I was stupid. Stupid at finding revenche. But it's all true. It is meaningless. It doesn't chance a bit when I kill him."  
>Jane took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. Lisbon was still crying.<br>"Hush, Lisbon, hush...", and he took her in his arms again. It felt so good, and Lisbon was finally happy. This was what she wanted, for 3 years, and ironically, thanks to Red John.  
>"I love you too, Patrick Jane."<p>

**A/N: Well... This didn't turn out so well... I expected more from myself, haha :).  
>Well, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!<strong>

**Disclaimer (I forgot at the beginning...) : I don't The Mentalist! I will never ever own The Mentalist, so don't you even think about thinking that I think that I own The Mentalist!**


End file.
